


A History of Cloth

by feverbeats



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverbeats/pseuds/feverbeats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have an idea," he says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A History of Cloth

  
When Tom is twelve and goes back to the orphanage after his first year at Hogwarts, he's lonely and angry and scared, and he hates being all of these things.

One hot summer day when he gets a few minutes alone, he takes his Hogwarts tie and knots it around his head. Then he slides it down slowly until it's covering his lips. He smiles, breathing through his nose. The fabric feels nice, a little rough, a little too tight.

Then he hears footsteps down the hall and moves quickly, untying the tie and letting it fall on the bed.

*

When Tom is fourteen, he has proper sex for the first time. He hasn't yet learned to keep quiet; all the feelings are too new and too sharp. One day, the slightly older boy who's been fucking him says, "Can't you shut your mouth for a bit, Riddle? I don't want to get caught by a fucking teacher."

Tom's breath hitches and his fingers tighten in the sheets. He feels a little dizzy with too much stimulation all at once, but one thought makes its way clearly through his flat, simple need for more. "I have an idea," he says.

*

When Tom is sixteen, he's flat on his back with his legs hooked over a younger boy's shoulders. He's also moaning through the thick cloth that's stretched over his open mouth. The other boy is gasping a little as he moves, but it's nothing compared to the raw, open sounds Tom is making.

The gag is tight enough that Tom has a bit of trouble breathing, but that just makes it even better. "_Aah_," he gasps when the other boy changes his speed and angle.

The best part is, he can't accidentally slip into Parseltongue if he's gagged like this.

*

When Tom is eighteen, he's far enough into his career as a dark lord that he can't afford to let people fuck him as he moans muffled curses into a piece of cloth or a tie. That means nothing, though, and he still jerks himself off every night with a strip of fabric bound over his mouth.

The edges of his mouth are sometimes scraped raw by the end, and he doesn't bothered dispelling the marks with a quick bit of magic. He considers the marks war-wounds of another sort, and they're the only ones he has so far.

*

When Lord Voldemort is twenty, he's completely erased every aspect of Tom Riddle from himself, except for one, the one that's been a constant thread in his life since he was twelve years old. He ties the gags tighter and uses coarser fabric, refusing to use old school ties in particular. Change is coming, and he has to at least pretend he can live up to his expectations for himself.

He still lies back on his bed and jerk himself off, biting down on cloth. Now, though, the sounds that escape around the fabric are always hisses and never words.


End file.
